Death Comes in Two's
by Mistress Battousai
Summary: Himura Kenshin before he was a Rurouni back in the Bakumatsu. He does not however, meet Tomoe, he meets another enchanting assassin like himself. What path will he choose now?
1. New Beginning

Disclaimer: No I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, so leave me alone and let me write my fan fic!  
  
A/N: Okay. I have never written a Kenshin fic before, but I have seen all the episodes and all the Samurai X movies, so bare with me. Thank you so much for even considering reading this and don't forget to review! You should go read my other fics on fictionpress too! Okay enjoy!  
  
Ch. 1  
  
He walked down the midnight alleyway of Kyoto, his blood red hair flowing quietly behind him as he searched for his next victim with piercing amber eyes. He had gotten the black note early that morning. He was to kill another Hitokiri such as himself. No one knew who this person was, they had just gotten word that he was going to kill tonight and that was not to happen to any of their officials. He silently followed the Ishin Shishi official without him knowing it. It was better for them not to know they were being protected, so they would keep their guard up.  
  
Kenshin searched the dark path ahead and sent his ki out to search for any other dangerous ki that might be the assassin. He found nothing worth importance. Only samurai with his caliber could hide their ki and he had yet to find one such as himself other than Hajime Saitoh. There was nothing this late at night.  
  
The official made it to the meeting alive so Kenshin looked around to find the Hitokiri. In an instant he heard a rustle and immediately drew his blade just in time to see his opponent. "I was careless. How could I have missed this one?" Kenshin thought furiously. "This must be the assassin."  
  
Kenshin's opponent was in total black from head to toe. All you could see was piercing blue eyes that shown with death. The assassin fought with such determination, that apparently they didn't know who he was...Battousai the Manslayer. Good. Better they not know who killed them. He would make it a quick and painless death just as he did with the others.  
  
They battle raged outside the building, just outside of earshot. They were in open field with only a few scattered trees here and there. They air smelled clean from a recent rain and all animals had stopped as if to witness the match. They had equal speed and agility. The two hitokiri's fought in silence other than the constant clash of the blades. Both had yet to lay a scratch on the other. They slashed and parried each other's katana, but each never did any harm to one another for their skill was equal and their style was mirrored in each other's attacks. The attacker jumped high to come crashing down upon him, but he too jumped and they clashed in mid-air.  
  
"Enough. Both of you stop." A commanding voice ordered. Immediately Kenshin withdrew, but still stayed in a defensive stance. His amber eyes glowed with fury. The other stopped and withdrew too. Both starred at each other.  
  
"What is the meaning of this Katsura?" Surprisingly both asked in unison. Both of their mouths dropped open and they looked at Katsura questioningly.  
  
"I needed to test Mailia's skills against yours, Kenshin. I have decided to hire on another assassin so you don't have to do all the dirty work. I feel guilty for you."  
  
"This one he had been fighting had been a woman?" he thought to himself. That would account for the speed and agility she had. Most men were bigger than him and he had come to accept that he was a woman's size, though no one dared tease him on it. Kenshin looked at the girl. She had removed the cover over her face. She had long blonde hair that was high in the traditional samurai ponytail and her skin was pale. She had full lips and shining deep blue eyes. He could not tell much more about this one. But he had decided she was too pretty to smell of blood.  
  
"Don't. I understand completely what I am doing. I do it for the sake of the innocent's lives that will be saved from the men I kill. You should not bring this one into it too." Kenshin started to head back  
  
"Wait. Is it because I am a woman? Only moments ago you fought me and I held my ground just fine. Do you think I am not good enough? Tell me Battousai!" She yelled to him. He stopped dead in his tracks and glared at her with amber eyes that glowed with anger, shockingly not at her.  
  
"No. It is not because you are a woman. It is because you are too young and pretty to ever smell of so much blood like I do." With that Kenshin turned back around a continued on his path to the inn.  
  
"What about you? You are as young as I, but yet you are the most feared shadow on earth. Mothers tell stories of you to scare their children from going out at night. You are the Battousai, the demon, the best hitokiri the rebellion has. But you are being eaten alive inside. I can see it in your eyes. Let me help you." Mailia pleaded.  
  
"Leave. You are not needed." Kenshin replied, never stopping to look at her, though her words struck his heart deeply. He returned to the inn and went to his room. In it he found not one futon, but two were there. He asked the head woman about it and she told him that Katsura had hired a new person on and they didn't have anywhere to put them so Katsura told them to put the new one with you, though they had yet to actually see this new person. Kenshin groaned and just walked out to the garden and there he fell asleep against the willow tree. He sat with his back against the old tree and his sword resting on his shoulder.  
  
After Kenshin had walked off, Katsura led Mailia back to the inn. He showed her to the room she was to stay in, she knew she was staying in Kenshin's room, but he was not present. She undressed and put on her yukata and laid out the futon and then she too fell asleep with her sword by her side.  
  
Kenshin awoke hours later and returned to his room. He was too tired to notice the sleeping girl on the floor, but rather he walked to the window and sat down and fell back asleep with his sword resting on his shoulder resting against some books.  
  
Mailia woke when the sun hit her face; she groaned and slowly picked herself up out of bed. She was about to get dressed when she become aware of Kenshin's presence in the room. Quickly she retied her yukata and looked at the amber eyes that now stared at her, "What are you doing in here, when a lady is trying to get dressed?" Mailia yelled. Kenshin calmly replied, "You woke me. It is my room, so if you want to get dressed find somewhere else to do it." Mailia glared at him and retorted, "Fine. I need to take a bath anyways. The fight last night left me sweaty, so if you will excuse me." She grabbed her clothing and left for the bath house. Kenshin just chuckled to himself at her storming out of the room. He liked her fire. He got up and went to the dining hall to eat breakfast. She showed up just as he was getting his food and sat down next to him as that was the only spot left open to her where one of the ugly brutes wouldn't hit on her. It was better if she didn't have to harm one of her own men.  
  
Besides she felt comfortable next to Kenshin. She fit in about as well as he did. He was small for a man and had blood colored hair, while she was a woman and had golden hair. Her mother had been killed when she was small, but she knew that was where she got her coloring from. Her mother had been from the west and her father had been Japanese. He trained her in the art of Hiten Mitsrugi. Kenshin used Mitsrugi too, from where she had no clue.  
  
He completely ignored her presence. He ate his food in silence and then got up to leave. A man said a rude comment to her, but Kenshin heard. He turned around and looked at the man with gleaming amber eyes and the man turned pale and immediately apologized to Mailia. Mailia accepted the apology and left the room after Kenshin.  
  
Quickly she caught up to him and asked, "Why did you do that?"  
  
He replied, "It is rude to talk to a lady in that manner."  
  
"Still," she replied, "you didn't have to do that for me. I know you don't want me here, but I can see that you need someone to give you relief. I am that relief. If you are worried about death staining my hands, it is already done. I thank you for your kindness though."  
  
Kenshin said nothing. He just returned to his room and proceeded to fall asleep. Mailia went and talked to the head of the inn to ask that a small partition be put in their room to give each other a little more privacy. The old woman nodded and called for one of her workers to go complete the task. When returning to the room a man introduced to her as Izuka slipped her a black envelope. She knew what was in that envelope; death to a man, grieving to his family, and relief to the people of Japan. Quick and painless death to the man, honor to his family that he died in battle, and relief to herself that she had taken one more man's life that threatened the innocent. She returned to her room in silence and took a quick nap before she had to go to work.  
  
She woke later to find the partition up. Barely, she could hear the steady rhythm of Kenshin's breathing. Quietly she picked her katana and wakizashi up and shoved them in her sash. She replaced the mask over her face and silently padded out of the room. Unfortunately Kenshin sensed her departure, got up and followed her out.  
  
She moved with grace and control down the dark streets of Kyoto. No one was out, everyone in bed, except her target. As she came to the designated point she slowed and hid herself in the shadows. She waited about an hour and was ready to leave when her man approached. Quickly she ran out with god-like speed, dispatched him, and left all with one fluid motion. Suddenly she heard behind her,  
  
"That was good. He felt nothing. Look at his face, he still has a smile." Kenshin stated.  
  
"I prefer not to linger on my victims. I kill and leave. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see if you needed my help, but I was wrong."  
  
"Again you offer your help, why?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Perhaps it is because you and I, we are not so different. Both are looking to save the innocent, neither finding much happiness in the process."  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"Let's go home."  
  
They both walked home in silence. Once they got in the room Kenshin broke the silence,  
  
"What is the partition for?"  
  
"I thought you wanted privacy. I know I certainly don't like being watched while I sleep." Mailia whispered.  
  
"Sorry. You just seem so peaceful, it gives me peace, even if for a short while."  
  
"Well then I am sorry for even bringing it up. On a different note, I need somewhere to get dressed."  
  
"I can leave the room."  
  
"Oh now you can leave! What about this morning?"  
  
"I was angry."  
  
"So I am to get dressed in the bathhouse every time you're mad at me?"  
  
"No I suppose not."  
  
"Well it is settled then. It is only a temporary one. It can be moved during the day if you like."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Kenshin, go to bed." She laughed.  
  
"You too!" he retorted back.  
  
Mailia went on her side of the rice paper partition and lit the little candle, while Kenshin blew his out and sat down beside the widow. He could see her shadow dance upon the partition as she changed into her yukata and rolled out her futon. She blew out her candle and lay down.  
  
Moments later he heard, "Good night Kenshin."  
  
"Good night Mailia." He whispered back.  
  
Thoughts of the golden assassin played through his mind. He could hear her soft breathing, but he couldn't see her. He decided to move to the where he could see her and sat down once more. Once he had her in his sight, he was able to fall asleep quickly.  
  
About an hour later he was awoken once more. She was whimpering in her sleep. Suddenly she cried out in pain. She was in a cold sweat and was tossing and turning on her futon. Kenshin grabbed her hand and smoothed her hair back until she calmed and fell back into a peaceful sleep. Soon he fell asleep again too.  
  
Morning came and when Kenshin woke Mailia was gone, her bed was rolled back up and her yukata was neatly folded in a pile, and the partition was pushed back to the wall. On the window sill there was a small note and it read:  
  
Kenshin,  
  
Thank you for your kindness yet again last night. You know, if you keep being nice to me, people might think you are getting soft!  
  
~Mailia  
  
Kenshin chuckled to himself, but he couldn't help thinking, why did he help this girl? Is that even the proper term for her, woman would be more accurate. There was something in him telling him to protect her and always be with her, even though he knew very well that she could protect herself. He longed to touch the golden cascade that fell down her back, but he refrained. He pushed such thoughts to the back of his mind and headed towards the dining hall to eat. Mailia was already there eating. The men were silent as he walked in the room. One man in particular favored his right arm. Kenshin found it odd, but he said nothing and continued to his seat next to Mailia.  
  
Mailia looked as if she were trying very hard not to laugh, so he questioned her about it. She explained to him that the man cradling his arm had attempted to grope her and she decided to make it so he could not do so for a while in hoped of teaching everyone a lesson. She could hold it back no longer and she just laughed, Kenshin joined her. The man glared at her and left the room. Everyone else was silent. They finished their breakfast and went for a walk in the garden. The grass was lush and green, the flowers smelled sweet, the sun was shining, and they talked and laughed about several things. Katsura soon approached them.  
  
"I hear the men are still getting accustomed to your presence Mailia." He chortled. After everyone stopped laughing he began again, "Kenshin, Mailia, I want you two to go on a team assignment. It will be the same as always, but you will go together and there will be more people. Do you both understand?"  
  
"Yes Katsura-san." They both replied.  
  
"Good. It is nice to see you two have settled your differences. How are you both?"  
  
"Yes. I am fine Katsura-san, why do you ask?" Mailia questioned.  
  
"He means how we are mentally. Most people cannot handle the type of work we do Mailia." Kenshin said.  
  
"Oh, well I am still fine. I feel no regret for the loss of evil men. Innocent lives are being spared and that is all that matters." Mailia stated simply.  
  
"Good. Well then I will leave you both alone. Expect an assignment in a couple weeks." Katsura said and then left. They talked for a little while longer and then returned to their room when the day became too hot.  
  
"Kenshin, do you ever get a weird feeling about Izuka?"  
  
"I have. I haven't put much thought into it though. Why?"  
  
"I don't know. He just gives me a bad feeling. Keep an eye on him and I will too."  
  
"I shall. Do you think we should mention something to Katsura?  
  
"Not yet, but if we see anything suspicious then immediately tell him. They say an assassin's instinct is never wrong."  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Kenshin!"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"You always answer in short sentences when you are tired! Go to bed!" She yelled as she smiled. He only smiled back and went over to the window and sat down with his back resting on the piles of books and his sword at his shoulder. His fiery bangs hid his eyes and he began to fall asleep when he heard,  
  
"Kenshin. Have you read all those books?"  
  
"No. They are comfortable to sleep against."  
  
"Really? I would have thought the way you sleep is rather uncomfortable. I like my futon just fine."  
  
"That's nice." He said as he drifted off to sleep. She watched him sleep for a little while before going to sleep herself with the warm sun on her face. Her sword lay close by.  
  
Once Kenshin was sure she was asleep he got up and left the room. He needed a little quite time to himself so he went to the garden again and sat under the willow tree. He liked this girl's fire and her companionship made him feel not so alone in the world, but he was afraid she would get hurt. He knew she would not get hurt physically, but mentally and emotionally she would die just as he was. Though there was something about her that brought him back to life; to look forward to another day to see her shining face in this dark world. She was still innocent. Already the death she causes plagues her dreams. He was so confused. He wanted her to go, but to stay; to help him, but to not. He contradicted himself constantly when it came to her. Constantly she surprised him and made him laugh, when he didn't really want to. He tried to stay icy towards her but she only broke through it with her warm personality. Too much thinking late at night always made him tired the next day so he decided to return to his room and get some sleep for the remaining few hours. He crept back into the room and fell asleep under the window in his usual position.  
  
It seemed only moments later the sun woke him, its warmth shining on his face. He sleepily got up and straightened his clothing. He needed to go bathe so he grabbed a towel from one of the maids and headed towards the bathhouse. It seemed there was already hot water in the bath so he stepped opened the door. Only then did he realize his mistake. There she was; her pale skin gleaming from the moisture and her golden hair steaming down her back to her mid-thigh, standing there yelling at him about something he was oblivious too. She quickly grabbed a towel and picked up the bucket near by and promptly threw it at him. It struck home, straight on his head. He fell over and stayed there for a few minutes trying to reorient himself in the world. He could already feel a large bump forming on his head. He groaned and gingerly touched the bump. Only then did she come running over asking if he was okay.  
  
"Kenshin! I'm sorry! But you shouldn't barge in when a lady is bathing! Maybe you will learn your lesson! Here let me get you some ice. Turn around so I can get dressed."  
  
"Oro? Mailia-dono you sure threw that a little hard, no?" He said as he slowly got up and stumbled around. She quickly threw on her uniform of a black gi, threw her hair up of her neck in a high ponytail, and helped Kenshin to the kitchen to get a bag of ice and return to their room. He lay there with his head in her lap while she held the bag to his head and smoothed back his bangs. He fell asleep after a while and she followed suit shortly. He woke several hours later when the sun was high and went to the dining room to get something to eat, but before that he threw a blanket around Mailia's shoulders and made sure she was comfortable. Unfortunately she woke before he could leave, so she went with him to the hall to eat.  
  
When they entered everyone started to laugh at Kenshin, Mailia quickly silenced them with a quick glare to all who dared to defy her. They each ordered their dish and sat down and waited to be served. Izuka whispered to Kenshin,  
  
"How'd she taste, eh? Was she good? Come on tell me the details."  
  
Kenshin appalled at the behavior of the men of late, raised his sword, grabbed Mailia's hand, ordered their food to be sent to the garden, and left.  
  
"Kenshin. What's wrong?" Mailia asked as she was lead out of the room.  
  
"You cannot stay here. You risk your honor to be seen with me around these men." He replied once they sat in the garden under the willow near the pond.  
  
"I don't need you to protect me Kenshin. I can take care of myself." She said honestly.  
  
He knew she could take care of herself, she proved it with the efficiency she killed and he had a bump to prove it as well, but still, "I know. It angers me to see them treat you with such disgrace. I've never seen them act as so."  
  
"Why do you care what they think? I don't. You and I know what is true and what is not. That is all that I care about." She said as she realized they still held hands. She said nothing, but instead continued, "Kenshin. They are men who have not seen a decent woman since they left home however long ago that was, so of course they are not going to act with the same honor you do. Katsura is very cordial to me and you are too. You and I share a room, yet you have not once tried to force yourself upon me, either with words or physically. That is true honor."  
  
"Yes, I suppose you are right once again. Though, I think that those who even tried would end up dead or worse. I just don't like to see you shamed like that. It makes me feel...angry, that they would even think like that about one of their own ranks, woman or not."  
  
"My skills are beside the point, Kenshin! You are still alive and in good health. Are we jealous Kenshin?" She giggled.  
  
"Oro! N...n...no! Why would I be jealous? It is not like you are mine. You are your own. That is for sure!" He stumbled out.  
  
"I don't know, Kenshin, I would be willing to be yours, if you could be mine." Mailia said quietly. Kenshin looked at her questioningly then his eyes, now a tender amethyst with flecks of amber looked at her with deep compassion and he replied, "Yes, Mailia, I will be yours and you will be mine." With that he gently held her hand to his lips and kissed the velvety skin. They held each other for a while and ate their food in sweet silence.  
  
They got up to go for a walk about Kyoto hand in hand. They looked at all the shops and talked joyfully with one another. Mailia pointed at a beautiful kimono that she liked with bright eyes. Kenshin had collected quite a bit of money and had nothing to spend it on, so he bought her the kimono along with a few new hair ribbons to match. Come nightfall they decided to go to a restaurant and share some sake.  
  
"Mailia."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"There was something about you that caught my attention, the first time I actually saw you. I was impressed with your skills before I knew who you were, but after Katsura introduced you to me I really felt something for you. I was scared of those feelings and I was afraid for you. Our profession is not one of the easiest and it takes its toll upon ones self after a while, I know. After I found out that you had only been reassigned to this part of Japan, I relaxed a little. There was a fire about you that intrigued me and it lightened my spirits. You gave me something to look forward to, something that made me feel needed other than for the slaughter of high-ranking officials in the Tokugawa government. I felt that I needed to protect you. That it is my true job to protect you from harm of any kind. I love you Mailia."  
  
"You know when they told I was to be reassigned I was ecstatic. But when they told me I was to go up against their best assassin to prove my worth and skill, I was terrified I was unworthy and that that would be the last night I breathed the sweet air. I did a little research on you and found out that you were the Battousai. That helped things no more, let me tell you. I threw up several times hours before I was to meet you and challenge you. Finally as I saw you moving through the streets I resigned my self to do my best. If I failed then it proves that you really were the best and if you failed then it proved that someone else could have beaten you sooner or later and that to have one of their own kill you rather than the enemy was much better. I fought with all my heart and determination. I was not going to fail. When Katsura stepped in I was so grateful for I found something in you that called out for help and a gentle hand. I am here to help you through anything Kenshin. I love you."  
  
The sat in silence for a while and quietly sipped their sake, contemplating each others words. As if they had read each others mind they got up and returned home. Kenshin actually rolled out his futon next to Mailia's and slept next to her. Early the next morning they awoke together and set out to find Katsura. Kenshin had said he wanted to show her something, but that it would take a couple days. Finally they found Katsura and he agreed to let them have a week off together. So they prepared to leave for this trip Kenshin was taking them on. Mailia changed into her new kimono and tied one of her new ribbons in her hair, but still kept it in the traditional samurai ponytail. She wore her sword at her side as did Kenshin because to be caught without a weapon in these times meant death. They set out and arrived in the same day to their destination. Kenshin had led them back to his true home. Atop a tall mountain sat a small house. The yard was green with grass and had a small creek running through it. A few logs lay about the yard and around a small fire pit. Not far away were a river and a waterfall. Next to the waterfall was a high cliff that had no grass from constant use apparently. Kenshin led them inside and started a fire. He set their things down and led them back outside.  
  
Kenshin was worried. He had brought Mailia up here to introduce her to his Master, but he was nowhere to be found. Mailia thought nothing of it; she just thought he had brought her to a small cabin he used to live in, nothing out of the ordinary. Eventually he went to the river and caught a few fish for them to cook and eat. He found a few cups and plates and retrieved fresh water for them to drink. He knew better than to take any of the many bottles of sake. His Master would flip. They ate their dinner and prepared for bed after Kenshin showed her around some. They laid out their bedrolls and fell asleep. In the morning Kenshin woke to an icy splash of water on his face and Master Hiko standing above him.  
  
"Kenshin, you moron! Your guest has woke without you and eaten. You always were a late sleeper. I can see my stupid apprentice hasn't changed since I last saw him." Hiko yelled. Mailia just sat giggling while Kenshin took his shirt off and rung it out. Hiko had been telling her stories of his 'stupid apprentice' as he called him, since she woke and ate the breakfast he had prepared. Kenshin glared at Hiko and acted like he was annoyed with him, but you could see that they were like father and son. They really loved each other. You could tell by the way Hiko spoke of him, (even if he was telling some embarrassing things) and Kenshin by the (not so) hidden relief that his Master was alive and well.  
  
"Well, Mailia tells me you two work together, is that right?" Hiko asked.  
  
"It is Master." Kenshin said.  
  
"And what is it you two do?" Hiko continued.  
  
"You know very well what we do Master." Kenshin replied.  
  
"Ah yes. You are right. I do know. Mailia told me already." Hiko said as Kenshin looked at Mailia shocked.  
  
"Do not worry Kenshin. I am over it. What you do is up to you just as what I do is up to me." Hiko said as Kenshin looked at him questioningly.  
  
"What do you mean by that Master Hiko?"  
  
"Not know Kenshin, how about you introduce me to this fine young woman properly." Hiko said calmly.  
  
"Master this is Mailia, Mailia this is Master Hiko." Kenshin said flatly.  
  
"I am sorry for my stupid apprentice's behavior Mailia. He has always been a little slow in the manners department." Hiko said as Kenshin looked like he was about to kill his master.  
  
"Not at all, Master Hiko. He has been a perfect gentleman to me while back in town." Mailia said trying to sooth Kenshin's anger.  
  
"I see. Well then maybe my stupid apprentice has learned something after all." Hiko said grinning. Mailia walked over to Kenshin and wrapped her arms around him. His skin was scarred from training with Hiko apparently. Hiko was a big man. He stood about three heads taller than Kenshin, was extremely well-built, and wore his long black hair in a ponytail at the base of his neck. He also wore a huge white cape with red lining about his shoulders and carried a bottle of sake as well as his katana at his waist. All in all he was rather dashing actually, which made Mailia feel a little awkward, but it was true, though Kenshin was handsome as well. He was actually kind of short but he had a strong jaw and gentle eyes when he was not killing or angry. He was well built also, which came naturally with swordsmanship. He had blood red hair that was in a high samurai ponytail with a navy blue gi and white pants that were a little tattered at the edges. She would need to get him a new pair so he didn't look so worn. Kenshin was a gentle person with great strength, which is what attracted her in the first place.  
  
"How about we spar a little Mailia, so I can see how you compare to my stupid apprentice." Hiko stated rather than asked.  
  
"Sure, just let me change into something a little more suitable. She ran in and changed into her black gi and shoved her Katana and Wakizashi into her sash. While she was inside Hiko asked Kenshin a few questions about her.  
  
"How good is she Kenshin?"  
  
"She fared well against me. We were at an equal match as far as I could tell."  
  
"I see. You say she knows Hiten Mitsurugi?"  
  
"Yes Master, though I don't know how other than she says she learned it from her father."  
  
"Indeed. Then I believe she has been taught well. I know her father. He trained with me. We were good friends until he left for the West. I have not heard of him since."  
  
"Has she completed her training then?"  
  
"No. Otherwise you would be dead. For some reason she did not."  
  
At that time Mailia came out prepared to go. She got into her fighting stance as did Hiko. In the flash of a second Hiko came at her. She blocked with grace and skill and switched to the offensive and came at Hiko. He too parried her blow and once again came at her. This time she was not so quick and so she received a small cut on her left cheek. She completely ignored it and renewed her fury and attacked Hiko once more. This time her speed had doubled unexpectedly, so he was hard pressed to block her. She was quick, but like Kenshin lacked the strength Hiko had. She managed this time to put a small cut on Hiko. It didn't even faze him. He just kept going. Finally she decided to use the Kuzu Ryuu Sen. It hit all the nine vital points of the body in a single movement when done right. She prepared and executed the attack. Hiko blocked it and came down on her with the back of his sword. She lay there in shock and starred at Hiko. He just laughed and decided to explain,  
  
"Mailia. If you thought your attack was the ultimate attack of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu then you were mistaken for the attack I used was the ultimate attack extremely watered down so as not to hurt you too bad. Stand up and you try it. Hiko prepared to use the Kuzu Ryuu Sen. She thought about what he had done. He had drawn his sword after she had hers, yet he blocked it so it must use greater speed. Plus he then stepped forward with his left foot instead of his right to use more power. Normally you didn't use your left foot because you could slice it off, but it seems he did it just right so as not to. She sheathed her sword and prepared to attempt this ultimate attack. He came at her like lightning and before she even knew it she had done it. She had preformed the ultimate attack, though for fear of hurting him she had turned the blade. He lay on the ground as if dead. She carefully walked over to him and saw the damage she had done. A huge indent in his broad chest was where her sword had hit. He turned towards her and smiled. Weakly he said,  
  
"You did it. You have now mastered the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu by using the final technique, Ama Kakeru Ryuu no Hirameki. Use it wisely, I trust you. Now help me in the house."  
  
"Yes Master." She said. She was almost in tears as she helped him stand up. She hadn't meant to hurt him so bad. Kenshin rushed over to his master and helped Mailia carry him into the house. Luckily Hiko healed fully within a few days, but in the meantime Kenshin was stressing unbelievably. He ran about the yard going this way and that until finally Mailia made him go fetch some water from the river. After he got back and handed the water to Mailia she immediately dumped it over his head and told him to go get some more. Kenshin, stunned, nodded and turned back again to the river. After Hiko was well again Kenshin approached him.  
  
"Master."  
  
"Yes, my stupid apprentice. You are wondering why I taught her the last techniques to master it aren't you."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"Because, she has need to protect you. I only gave her the means to do so. To master the technique is to learn the true secret of the Mitsurugi style."  
  
"How did you know she had learned it?"  
  
"I saw it in her. It is not necessarily something you can teach, it is something they must learn for themselves."  
  
"Can you see it in me Master?"  
  
"No. You do not take life seriously."  
  
"What do you mean Master? I take it very seriously."  
  
"You do not take your own life seriously. You are willing to die at any time because you feel an immeasurable guilt for the lives you take. Until you can come to terms with the warring factions inside you, you will not learn the succession techniques."  
  
"Master, I do not understand?"  
  
"You will in time come to understand what it means, but until then I will not teach you."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"Isn't it about time you left?"  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"Then go. I am sure Mailia doesn't want to take the repercussions for your lax behavior."  
  
"Goodbye Master. I will see you again, once I figure out the riddle."  
  
"There is no riddle, but as you wish."  
  
Mailia walked outside looking for Kenshin. He told them they were leaving so she went back inside to pack what little belongings they brought then she returned outside to say goodbye to Hiko. He hugged her warmly as a father would a daughter and waved them off. They headed off with the warm sun on their faces.  
  
Katsura greeted them at the entrance of the inn and welcomed them back. He let them settle back in a day before handing them their first cooperative assignment. There was rumor of a small group of Shinsengumi were going to attack an important meeting that Katsura was to attend, they were to stop them. 


	2. First Assignment

Ch.2  
  
Later that night, they were out on their mission. The Shinsengumi were not called the Wolves of Mibu for nothing. They were vicious, but Mailia and Kenshin were too. Speed and agility are a deadly combination and they both attain them. How unfortunate that anyone should be put against one alone, but both, is definite death for the prey. They made an excellent team; they knew each other's minds so well that words were not necessary. They worked as though they were one, step-to-step, thought-to-thought. So similar they looked too. They were both about the same height and wore their hair the same though different colors, Kenshin wore a blue gi with white pants while Mailia wore black all through. The only other obvious difference was that Kenshin was a man, Mailia a woman. Try as she might, Mailia could not hide her curves as well as she would like, so when put next to a man, it was obvious she was not. They were a dangerous team, which was why Katsura put them together. He could not afford failure to his mission.  
  
Silently they moved through the dark streets of Kyoto. The only sound heard would be the rustle of the wind and the rain pouring down like a waterfall. They became soaked and cold, but they ignored it. Their mission was the first thing on their minds; all else came second. Finally they found their prey, a rather large group of them actually. Sixteen there were. Enough for both to have eight to take care of. They waited in silence in the dark shadows of the buildings all around. Finally the Shinsengumi draw near. With the next flash of lightning they bolt towards the Wolves of Mibu with god-like speed. With the next close flash of lightning, seven are dead, nine to go still. A couple put up more of a fight than others. Mailia gets one that is better skilled than the rest. He has narrow eyes, and a thin face. He looked like a wolf. He gets into the signature stance of the Shinsengumi. The sword was parallel to the ground. One hand was out stretched to the tip of the sword the other pulled back at the hilt, shoulder level. His feet were spread wide apart and then he came. Easily she dodged and parried his attack and swung her bloody sword round to catch the base of his neck, but he was already there to block it. "He's quick." Thought Mailia to herself. "I will have to try something a bit different."  
  
The man prepared his stance again, but this time Mailia sheathed her sword and prepared for the next onslaught. He came at her, but this time he came from above. She already read his movements and was up in the air to greet him. She pulled her sword and pushed his sword aside, landing on her feet. He fell off balance a bit, but was on his feet nonetheless. This was her opportunity. She charged at him, drawing her sword and slicing at his neck, somehow he was able to block, but she whirled around and sliced his back open.  
  
Kenshin watched the battle intently between Mailia and Saitoh. He had fought this man once before, and it came to a draw, but she, she was better than him. She was only gauging him, watching his movements and learning his techniques. She would kill him soon if he did not retreat. Saitoh was a proud warrior, but he was a smart one. He would not take kindly to defeat, but he would live to fight another day. Kenshin had already taken care of the rest while Mailia fought Saitoh.  
  
Saitoh let out a growl as her sword sliced his back. He then looked around and saw that his fellow comrades were dead. He knew he was losing; he needed to leave to tell his master of the new assassin. He needed to let them know there was another assassin of greater caliber than the Battousai. There the Battousai stood in fact, watching with those amber eyes intently upon this woman. It angered him more for the fact was that this new assassin was a woman and was probably going to kill him, if he didn't retreat.  
  
All this had happened in a matter of minutes. There the Shinsengumi lay slain, except one. Others would be on the way soon; he just needed to hold out long enough for them. He went on. Saitoh then prepared his final attack. He stood in the signature stance of the Shinsengumi proudly.  
  
He yelled out to his opponent, "Aku, Soku, Zan!"  
  
Barely she heard the words, Kill Evil Instantly. She then saw him get into the stance once more; only it was a bit altered. She sheathed her sword once more and prepared for his attack. She grew weary of him. He would die with his next attack. Suddenly he charged at her. She then charged at him and preformed her own final attack. Her sword was drawn, slashed upwards with great speed, and then brought down again to rest behind her with more power because of the leverage on her left foot. It happened so fast that he did not see her once he charged. She moved no longer with god-like speed, it was a god's speed. His world went dark. He lay motionless on the ground at Mailia's feet. She wiped her blade and walked away back to the inn. Kenshin followed silently in her steps.  
  
It was a couple hours past midnight. By the time the other Shinsengumi arrived Mailia and Kenshin were back at the inn. Neither had even a scratch, but both were covered in blood from their enemies as well as the rain. They each poured water over their heads from the well to try to get more of the blood off, but it only washed it from their skin, not their clothes. Mailia went to the bathhouse first to take a bath. She went as quick as possible and changed into the yukata set out for her. She then threw her blood-soaked clothes in the dirty laundry basket for the maids to do. Kenshin went in next and did the same.  
  
It was only an hour or so until sunrise, but they attempted to sleep anyways. Neither could sleep. Too much adrenaline ran through their bodies. Kenshin finally broke the silence and asked the question burning in his mind.  
  
"Why didn't you kill him?"  
  
"You figured that out?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I have?"  
  
"Good point. I wanted to fight him again. He gave me a bit of a challenge. Besides I believe he will prove useful in the future. He only fights because he believes in something, just as we do. Only he believes something different. When he told me those words, Ach So San, he truly meant it. It was not something that they drilled into their heads and they followed like a dog. He meant it in his heart. It touched me. I don't know why though. I suppose it is because we believe so fiercely in our ideals, that we see only that we are right and they are wrong. In a sense that is true, but if you ask them, they would say the same thing; they are right, we are wrong. He was not one of the drones who do as they are told by their masters, though he serves a master just as we do, we have a mind of our own and fight because we believe in it. He did too. I just couldn't kill him to easily right then when he had opened a new thought to me. Someday though."  
  
Kenshin lay in silence for a while letting her words soak into his heart. She was right. Kenshin felt so incompetent next to her. She was so thoughtful and intelligent and all he knew how to do was kill. He felt very unworthy of her love. He wondered how a woman as beautiful and intelligent as she, would have any interest in him. He was just an assassin. Someone else was more worthy of her than him, yet she loved him. It was mystery to him that he would never truly figure out. Even though he thought himself unworthy of her, he was glad he had her.  
  
Morning came and they both got up slowly and exhaustedly. They both crawled out of their respective futons and got dressed, the partition still separating them. Then they went out to the garden, where they were served breakfast regularly now. Katsura came out to them excitedly.  
  
"You two are being talked of all about Kyoto. The Shinsengumi were found later that night. Fifteen dead of sixteen. Did the last one get away from you?" They nodded their heads and he continued. "It seems it was leaked out that there was an assassin team, but no more details than that. The Tokugawa government now has a new label for you: Death Comes In Two's. It seems you scared them enough. No one has ever been able to take the Shinsengumi down so easily and efficiently like you. The smiles were still on their faces. They will be more cautious now and they will have a difficult time is planning against us with the fear of you so close to their hearts. You have done an excellent job. We will not be needing your skills for a while."  
  
In unison they reply, "Thank you Katsura." And they continue to eat. Katsura walks happily away.  
  
They finish their meal and return to their rooms to get their money to go look around town at the shops. Since Mailia's uniform was still bloody she changed into her kimono and did her hair up with the ribbon Kenshin bought her. Then they left to enjoy the day. Katsura had given them double the usual pay, so they had extra money plus that which was saved. They walked through the garden and talked. He was much more open now than he had ever been since he moved away from his master, at least with her. They talked of many things.  
  
He valued her opinion even though most men did not listen to women. He found that most times women were more sensible than men because they thought differently. Most times men only thought of war and revenge, when women thought of the repercussions it would take on the people involved. She was more intelligent than most women. She knew about politics and war, where as, most women, because their opinion is not listened too, do not even bother learning about it. Mailia is different from other women in more than intellect. She is strong and clever in battle. She does not have the weight that men do, or the muscle, but she is very quick and crafty. She slips in and out before her opponent even knows what happened, only to find their throat cut. She is very sharp in both physical and verbal battle. Her tongue would cut any lesser man's hide and make him cry for his mother. She took pleasure in seeing a man who attempted to defeat her in a battle of wits, with an incredible wound to his pride. Kenshin felt bad for anyone opposite her. More than once he had gotten into a debate with her over various things and lost. She just had too good of an argument. It seemed there were never any flaws in it. If she was unsure of the subject, she just wouldn't say anything, so as not to make a fool of herself.  
  
The sun was warm on her face. Her hair cascaded down her back in a brilliance of gold and sunshine. Her skin shone like ivory in the rays of sunlight. Kenshin's own skin was tanned compared to hers and his hair was like blood running down his own back. They walked hand in hand down the busy streets of Kyoto like a normal couple would. Only they openly carried katana's at their sides. It looked a bit strange on Mailia, but she cared not, if they were attacked, as was common in these times, she would not be left unprepared.  
  
Mailia like to see Kenshin smile. Rarely had he done it before, but now he smiled often in her presence. His skin was unmarred and his eyes were a beautiful deep purple, when he need not kill. Even when he was on a mission his, when his eyes were amber, she found them most attractive. He was slight, but built well from years of sword training. He was no older than her, at eighteen. She even found that his birthday was very close to her own. He made her very happy and she felt loved when she was with him. Her family had died when she was young, except her father. He was the one who had taught her the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, who he in turn learned from his father. She knew not were her grandfather had learned it from, but she did know that he wasn't supposed to know. There was to be only one successor to the Hiten Mitsurugi and yet Hiko knew it and he rightfully had learned it. Someday she intended to answer that mystery. Recently her father had taken ill and died of the fever, and so she was left alone in the world.  
  
She had decided to put the principles of the Hiten Mitsurugi to use and joined the Bakumatsu on the side of the rebellion in order to protect innocents from the Tokugawa government. They ruled unjustly, in her opinion, and the country was never at peace, always at war. She wanted to stop it. She started out in Tokyo as an assassin, which quickly led her to become a leader of the men into battle because of her skills. In Tokyo, assassins were not needed too much. Most of the war was in Kyoto. She tired of that position and asked to be transferred somewhere else. That led her to the heart of the Bakumatsu. Kyoto. Her reputation followed her among the high-ranking officials. She was moved to and fro, performing simple things for them. Eventually Katsura obtained her and put her skills to use. He approached her one night. He had need of another assassin and asked if she would be one again for him. She was astonished. He had actually asked her what she wanted instead of being ordered to do this or that. She liked his attitude and accepted. He explained that he had the Battousai in his ranks and to prove her skill to him, she was to fight him.  
  
He watched intently as they stalked each other through the night. Finally Mailia found him and attacked. He was extremely shocked to find they were not only the same skill-level, but they used the same style. They mirrored one another's moves exactly. They both fought with such enthusiasm and he could tell they were both becoming angered at the thought that they were in a stalemate, so he stopped them, officially hired her and put them to work together. They were absolutely amazing as a team. Before they were nigh undefeatable individually, but now they were unstoppable as a team. He took great pride in them both. He knew that they knew what they were doing was manslaughter and that eventually they might want to leave this disquieted place in their lives, he would let them because they deserve it, but until then he would use them to the fullest.  
  
They ate quietly in a small restaurant. They ordered a bit of sake and drank it peacefully.  
  
Kenshin looked up from his cup at Mailia and asked, "Do you ever want to get away from what we do?"  
  
Mailia contemplated it for a moment then replied softly, "Of course. It is a mind-racking thing we do, murdering people. It is different fighting on the battlefield because then they know you are coming and are ready to defend, whereas, though we do not attack unarmed men, they are unable to defend and draw their last breath the second we find. They are evil men, but they have families too. I see each and every one of their faces in my dreams and probably will for the rest of my life. It is a hard thing we do."  
  
Kenshin nodded and stared into his cup once more. It was beginning to get dark outside. The sun was low on the horizon disappearing behind the vast mountains in the distance. Mailia sighed and got up.  
  
"Come on, we should go. I am tired of being in this kimono anyways. It is beautiful, but not comfortable." Kenshin nodded again and got up. As they paid their bill and were walking out of the door Mailia slipped her hand into Kenshin's and they walked home together on the warm night. The stars shone brightly by the time they made it back to the inn and the moon was full. It had started to rain softly again. They walked into the inn and straight to their room. Kenshin watched her silhouette dance upon the rice paper partition as she changed into her yukata once more and laid down for bed, then blew her candle out. Kenshin watched as she disappeared, then changed into a yukata of his own and tried to sleep too. He lay as still as he could so that he could hear her soft rhythmic breathing, which eventually put him to sleep.  
  
His dreams were not entirely bad this time. Normally they were filled with blood that he had shed, but this time there was relief to the onslaught. A lone figure stood like a light in the darkness beside him. Mailia. His relief to the things that plagued his mind none stop day and night. She looked at him and smiled, he smiled back and took her into his arms and held her there for a long while, afraid she would leave and his nightmare would come back. He turned his head to see her face, but there was only darkness. He held nothing. She was gone. The blood started to come again. All his victims crowded around him and he could not bring himself to fight back against them once more. The light of his life was gone.  
  
Mailia awoke later that night. Kenshin was tossing and turning, sweat poured from his body. She felt his forehead and he was hot to the touch. She went to the kitchen, found a rag and filled it with cold water, then returned to his side. She dabbed it on his forehead and neck trying to bring down his fever. He opened his eyes and looked about the room, dazed, then closed them again and returned to his fitful sleep.  
  
He came in and out of consciousness like that for the next two days. He had a terrible fever the whole time. Mailia ordered a special brew of tea to help bring the fever down and slowly gave it to him. After a couple days it started to work better. His fever went away for good and his sleep was more peaceful. Strength started to return to his body and by the fourth day he was able to go out to the garden to eat his breakfast. On the fifth he was back to normal. His sickness had passed. He was out too much in the cold, where he caught his fever. Luckily Mailia did not, though she began to feel a bit sick while caring for him. She immediately started to drink down the herbal tea and she was fine the next day. By the next week, they were given their next assignment. 


End file.
